


{Vietnamese Version} The Tower

by veronicasalanderblack



Series: Fairytale AU/Truyện cổ tích [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, alternative universe
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicasalanderblack/pseuds/veronicasalanderblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping Beauty/Rapunzel AU.</p>
<p>“Trong Rừng Cấm ấy, sâu thật sâu trong rừng, có một tòa tháp…..”</p>
            </blockquote>





	{Vietnamese Version} The Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Fic đầu tiên mình post trên AO3, mong mọi người góp ý. Cảm ơn.

Bà Figg sống bên kia đường đã nói như vậy, sau buổi trà chiều với Harry, Ginny và Luna: “Tạ ơn Merlin, Chúa tể Hắc ám đã xéo đi rồi.”.

 

Ginny nghĩ bà uống quá nhiều trà pha rượu Đế lửa, nhưng Harry thì khác.

 

 

“Chúa tể Hắc ám không có thật.”, Ron cười hô hô, hai tay nhồi nhét bánh nhân thịt vào mồm “Chết cả rồi, bị đánh bại bởi phe Sáng. Bồ biết mà, Thần Sáng và nhất là thầy Dumbledore ấy, họ giỏi ghê lắm.”. Harry gật gù, kéo vội thằng bạn cho kịp giờ Bùa chú với thầy Flitwick.

 

“Hửm? Chúa tể Hắc ám chỉ là hư danh thôi,” Hermione cau mày, lật vội trang sách thảo dược. Mấy đứa trẻ đang ở trong thư viện, và câu hỏi lại được đặt ra khi Ron vô tình làm đổ cây nến, khiến nó tắt lịm trong vũng sáp dinh dính.

 

“Không có.”, Draco Malfoy khịt mũi, hạ quân cờ đánh “kịch” xuống, dồn vua trắng vào thế bí. “Chuyện kinh dị để hù dọa trẻ con thôi.”

 

Harry thôi không hỏi nữa.

 

 

_“Có thật đấy.”, giọng Luna nghe xa vắng đến kỳ quặc, “Cha em kể rồi. Ở trong Rừng Cấm, có một tòa tháp……”_

 

7 tuổi. Thằng bé mới chỉ 7 tuổi khi nó lén mẹ Lily – lúc này mẹ đang dạy môn Muggle học ở trường Hogwart - chạy ra Rừng Cấm.

 

Bác Hagrid vẫn thường dẫn nó vào rừng vào ban ngày. Harry mê đắm những bụi dâu dại đỏ mọng, nó say sưa chơi với con mực khổng lồ trong hồ, đuổi theo đám tiên nhí da xanh lè. Nó hái nấm, vuốt ve những con kỳ lân non vàng óng mỗi khi người gác sân có tiết dạy Chăm sóc Sinh vật huyền bí. Nó chạy ào xuống những vũng nước cáu rêu, hay gào thật to để mấy ả người cá cáu điên lên mà quẫy đuôi hất nước lên mặt nó. Harry lẽo đẽo theo bác Hagrid khi nó quá nặng để Fang cõng nó trên lưng, há hốc mồm nghe người gác sân kể về khu rừng với đôi mắt xanh sáng như biển. Nó lang thang với Fang qua những vũng bùn đen sì sau cơn mưa, nó ngủ trên chạc cây Liễu Roi mà không bị quất – một kỳ tích khiến ba James bật cười ha hả khi mẹ Lily vừa kinh hãi vừa tò mò. Harry yêu Rừng Cấm, thậm chí muốn ở lỳ trong rừng cả ngày nếu được phép.

 

Bác Hagrid khổng lồ vẫn dặn nó, ngày nào cũng như ngày nào, trước khi họ vào rừng: “Ở cạnh bác, và không được đi vào ban đêm.”

 

Harry mới 7 tuổi khi tính Griffindor nổi xộc lên. Nó luồn qua bức chân dung yêu tinh nhảy múa bên cạnh lớp Muggle học của mẹ nó, lén chạy vào rừng khi trời nhập nhoạng tối. Một mình.

 

 

Fang khẽ rên lên khi Harry chui qua bụi dây thường xuân, cào cào mặt đất khi thằng bé mắt xanh phủi đất khỏi quần jeans. Harry ngửa đầu ra sau, thở hổn hển khi nó nhìn lên. Lên. Lên nữa.

 

_“Còn đừng đi xa vào rừng nhé,”, mẹ Lily thì thầm, ôm chặt Harry vào lòng. Ngọn đèn ngủ nhòa đi trước mắt cô. “Đừng nhìn thấy tòa tháp, con ơi.”_

_Harry tròn mắt “Tòa tháp à?”. Luna mỉm cười, lông mày chau lại như thể con bé biết bí mật nào đó. Một bí mật kinh khủng._

_“Trong Rừng Cấm ấy, sâu thật sâu trong rừng, có một tòa tháp…..”_

 

Thoạt tiên, Harry chẳng thể nào nhận ra nổi, nhất là khi nguồn sáng duy nhất lại là ánh sáng hắt lại từ những vệt mây cam nhạt trên trời. Như một con quái vật khổng lồ, bẩn thỉu và ghê gớm; tòa tháp – Harry nhận ra mấy viên gạch xếp chồng sau mớ dây leo xoắn xuýt – hiện lên, ẩn khuất trong bóng tối dày đặc của chiều hôm. Cũ nát và hoang tàn. Một con cú lao vọt ra từ tán sồi gần đó, bay vù qua đầu Harry khiến thằng bé giật nảy người. _{Ghê quá,}_ , thằng bé đảo mắt, _{nhưng vui thật.}_.

 

 

Harry rùng mình khi bước thêm một bước đến gần tòa tháp, cảm giác như thể vừa bước qua một nồi cháo đặc quánh và nguội lạnh. Thằng bé lờ đi tiếng sủa kinh hoảng của Fang, bước đến gần tòa tháp. Như bị thôi miên, nó rướn người, bám vào mé song sắt chạy vòng quang chân tháp nhưng cửa lồng để đu lên. Bụi và lá cây rào rào rơi xuống mái tóc tổ chim của Harry, song thằng bé vẫn không để tâm. Nó khép những ngón tay bé xíu quanh song sắt han gỉ, đôi mắt xanh ngó vào khe hở giữa những ván gỗ mục.

 

**:Đói quá, ta đói quá:**

Thằng bé giật mình, suýt trượt tay khỏi song sắt.

 

**:Xin chào?:**

Đột nhiên, cổ áo Harry bị giật mạnh, khiến nó buông tay. Khuôn mặt của Firenze – chàng nhân mã tốt bụng đã từng gặp Harry ở bìa rừng khi bác Hagrid dẫn nó đi tìm hoa lan làm quà tặng vào dịp sinh nhật bác Molly – dí sát mặt Harry, đôi mắt xanh nhàn nhạt của anh dại đi vì hoảng sợ.

 

“Firen…”

 

“Em làm gì ở đây vậy, bé con? Không ai được phép đặt chân đến đây hết, Harry Potter.”

 

Nhân mã xách thằng nhỏ quẳng lên lưng như một bao khoai tây, phóng một mạch về Hogwart. Harry níu chặt eo Firenze để khỏi bị ngã dập mặt, đầu ngoái lại nhìn tòa tháp với vẻ mặt ngơ ngác.

 

“Ở trong tháp có người,”, thằng nhỏ cựa quậy.

 

Firenze nạt nó: “Không có cái gì ở đó hết, Harry Potter. Em không được phép vào rừng nếu không có người đi kèm, nghe chưa?”

 

Harry co rúm người. Firenze chưa bao giờ to tiếng với nó hết. Fang đột nhiên sủa to, ném cho Harry cái nhìn đã-bảo-rồi-mà đầy hoan hỉ.

 

“Nghe chưa, nhóc?”

 

Harry “dạ” nhỏ xíu. Một lúc sau, nhân mã nghe tiếng thằng bé lầm bầm.

 

“Anh đừng méc mẹ nha. Mẹ sẽ cấm em cưỡi chổi nguyên tháng này luôn.”

 

Nhân mã gật đầu.

 

 

Mẹ Lily ngờ vực nhìn thằng lỏi con mình hoa chân múa tay kể về chuyến đi tìm đom đóm với Firenze, biết tỏng rằng mùa này thì làm quái gì có đom đóm trong rừng. Cô cũng không nói gì khi nhân mã gật gù theo nhịp kể líu ríu của Harry, mớ tóc bạc đung đưa trong gió. Sau khi hai mẹ con về nhà, Harry nhảy tọt khỏi lò sưởi với một vệt tro đen nhẻm trên mũi, lủi vào phòng ngủ của nó trước khi mẹ Lily kịp tóm gáy, không quên ngân nga chúc ngủ ngon thật dễ thương để làm dịu cơn thịnh nộ của mẹ vào sang hôm sau.

 

Đêm ấy, nó mơ về tòa tháp đứng cô độc trong bóng đêm, và tiếng thì thầm của thứ ngôn ngữ cổ xưa bị nguyền rủa.

 


End file.
